Amigo imaginario
by Hessefan
Summary: Brook se amedrentó con esa mirada punzante. Lucía demasiado intimidante, aunque sabía que el espadachín no era capaz de ponerse muy violento con ellos, a no ser que se tratara de Sanji. —Hoy Zoro da más miedo que otros días —comentó Franky con cierta indiferencia. Estaban acostumbrados al temperamento volátil del espadachín. *Zoro&Wadô Ichimonji y un ligero Bl si quieres verlo así*


**Amigo imaginario**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: One Piece no me pertenece, todo de Eiichiro Oda.

**Prompt**: 015. Amigo imaginario [Fandom Insano].

**Extensión**: 5555 palabras (menos mal que no fue 6).

**Notas**: Admito que es predecible, porque supongo que en mí una trama así es predecible (no es la primera vez que abuso de este argumento), sin embargo no importa tanto eso sino el cómo se desencadena la sarta de idioteces sobre una katana con acento rioplatense. Dedicado a Yageni, por múltiples motivos. Es su culpa que este fic tenga ciertos tintes BL (el delirio es culpa de Capusotto), muy sutiles y desapercibidos (o no tanto), pero están. Quedan advertidos. _Felices los que nada esperan porque nunca serán defraudados:_ Estaba entre que subía y no subía este fic... tengo la ligera sensación de que me voy a arrepentir mucho de haberlo hecho XD.

* * *

A veces no sabía si su función consistía en vigilar el mar, atento a la marina, o si en vigilar que su capitán no acabara de cabeza en el agua y avisar en tal caso.

Reiterarle que podía volver a caerse si seguía balanceándose así con la caña de pescar enredada entre las piernas, carecía de sentido. Luffy era fuerte y además sabía cuidarse solo.

A esa conclusión férrea llegó el espadachín, mientras lo veía caer de bruces al mar y, detrás de él, lo seguía un desesperado Chopper. De más estar decir que quien fue detrás de ellos dos había sido Brook. Y agradecía que la arqueóloga tuviera más neuronas que ellos tres juntos, porque le sería muy difícil a Usopp cargar con cuatro _nakama_, en lugar de los tres con los que en ese momento volvía a cubierta.

Un típico día en la vida de los Mugiwara.

Dio otro sorbo a la botella y miró de vuelta el vasto océano donde un trozo de tierra se erguía a la lejanía, envuelta en opacas tonalidades y una fantasmagórica neblina.

Sonrió… era una jornada tranquila y todo en el mundo lucía distinto, tenía otro color. Esa mueca en sus labios enseguida se vio suplantada por una de aprensión. Miró la botella y alzó las cejas para seguir tomando indiferente al sabor. Ya se acostumbraría.

—¡Zoro! —llamó Luffy desde abajo—¡Sanji dice que "ya está la comida, marimo de mierda"!

El aludido frunció la frente; dejó la botella sobre el suelo y bajó la escalinata para ir hasta la cocina a buscar su plato. Sanji ya le había dejado en claro en ocasiones anteriores que no era ni sería su "puta sirvienta", y aunque no cumplía cuatro de las diez veces que vociferaba que no le volvería a llevar la comida hasta el puesto, sabía que si quería comer, lo mejor sería bajar a buscarla; pues cuando Luffy daba el visto bueno, era prudente echar a correr si no quería quedarse sin su ración.

Cuando entró a la cocina, el capitán acaparó su atención.

—¡Nami dice que en esta isla hay marines!

Zoro miró a la navegante. Sabía lo que esas palabras, que podían pecar de intrascendentes, simbolizaban en realidad.

—¿Y a mí qué, mujer? —chistó. ¿Desde cuándo se había hecho niñero de Luffy? Era bien hombrecito y, volvía a decirse, sabía cuidarse muy bien solo.

—El Sunny no tiene suficiente cola para un escape forzoso —argumentó ella—, ¿qué haremos si hay algún Comodoro en la isla?

Zoro alzó un hombro.

—Lo enfrentaremos —dijo con tono de obviedad—y lo derrotaremos. ¿Cuál es el problema? —Si incluso Buda estuviera en esa isla, lo cortaría y seguiría con su camino.

—Yo no puedo con todo, Zoro —se quejó, inmune ya al coraje extremo del espadachín—, ¡bastante tengo con cuidar de que Sanji no vaya corriendo detrás de esa mujer marine!

—¡Está tan celosa! —exclamó el cocinero tratando de besarla, pero ganándose a cambio un empujón.

—Pregunta —dijo Luffy con una seriedad inusual—, si Zoro me cuida a mí, Nami a Sanji, Sanji a Nami, ¿quién cuida a Zoro? —Golpeó la palma de una mano con un puño—Ya sé. ¿Puedo cuidarlo yo? Es mi tripulación, yo los cuido a todos.

—Nadie duda de eso, capitán… —terció Robin con veracidad.

—Yo no necesito que nadie me cuide —espetó el espadachín, como si estuviera ofendido. Desde pequeño, desde que era un fetito, no había necesitado que nadie cuidara de él.

—No, el marimo solo necesita que lo orienten —dijo el cocinero, levantándose del suelo después del certero golpe de la navegante que lo había dejado fuera de ring.

—Bah —exhaló Zoro pasándose una mano por el pelo, no había escuchado la acotación punzante del cocinero—, la verdad es que necesito comprar aceite de choji, así que…

—_Hasta que te acordaste_ —dijo alguien en medio del griterío, las voces se mezclaban entre sí: Usopp reclamándole a Luffy su faltante porción, Nami gritándole al cocinero, mientras Chopper corría por la cocina tratando de quitar su plato del alcance de la _akuma no mi_ de Luffy, mientras este reía. No había dónde escapar, ni ningún lugar era seguro ante la habilidad de su capitán.

—¿Eh? —Zoro pestañeó—¿Qué dijiste, Brook? —El músico era a quien tenía más cerca.

—Yo no dije nada, Zoro-kun. Se podría decir que he estado callado como un muerto, debe ser porque lo estoy —y rió, sin que nadie lo acompañara en su broma.

—_No me vendría mal un poco de amor, loco…_

—¿Eh, qué dijiste? —lo miró, frunciendo el ceño. Brook se amedrentó con esa mirada punzante.

—No he dicho nada, de verdad...

—Recién dijiste algo —insistió—, ¿qué dijiste?

—No, te puedo asegurar que mi boca no se abrió… —Zoro estaba actuando tan raro que optó por seguirle la corriente—, pero si tú dices que yo hablé… puede ser que sin darme cuenta…

—Tu plato, marimo. —Dicho objeto voló hasta su cara, lo atajó en el aire distrayéndose un segundo, pero enseguida volvió a mirar a Brook, hundiéndolo en el asiento.

—Esqueleto pervertido… —chistó, murmurando por lo bajo— si quieres un poco de amor ve a buscar bragas o algo... ¿qué me dices a mí?

El músico, de tener ojos, los hubiera abierto bien grande. ¿A qué venía esa agresión gratuita? Y él, que se había mantenido en silencio con el único fin de no inmiscuirse en las matutinas y habituales rencillas infantiles de la tripulación.

—Por cierto, cocinero —lo apuntó con el dedo índice—, el sake está malo, a ver si cuando vas a la feria quitas la cabeza debajo de las faldas y te concentras en lo que compras, que esa es tú función.

—Mira, cabeza de césped —se llevó una mano a la cintura, no aceptaría una agresión de ese tipo y menos que se metiera en algo tan preciado como lo era su campo—, no voy a aceptar con un espécimen de alga me dé consejos al respecto; si quieres, ve tú a recorrer todo el puto pueblo catando cada sake y te compras el que más te gusta… ¿vale? Y te lo metes por el culo.

—Yo te voy a meter las tres katana por el culo como me sigas tocando los cojones con tus apodos maricas —ya era la cuarta vez en menos de una hora que le decía marimo.

—_Eh, cosas gay conmigo no, eh…_

—¡¿Qué?! —Zoro se abstrajo de la reyerta y posó, furibundo, la mirada en el esqueleto. De vuelta Brook volvió a hundirse en la silla.

Se fue de la cocina sin quitarle la mirada de encima al músico, este había contenido la respiración -de tener pulmones-, atento a la fiera que parecía estar despertando en Zoro. Lucía demasiado intimidante, aunque sabía que el espadachín no era capaz de ponerse muy violento con ellos, a no ser que se tratara de Sanji.

—¡Marimo, esta discusión no terminó! —le gritó el cocinero, pero el hombre no se dio por aludido en apariencias, pues atravesó la puerta con el plato en la mano y se fue.

Recién entonces Brook pudo respirar aliviado.

—Dios… vi mi vida pasar ante mis ojos —murmuró más relajado—. Creo que todavía puedo verla.

—Hoy Zoro da más miedo que otros días —comentó Franky con cierta indiferencia. Estaban acostumbrados al temperamento volátil del espadachín.

—Sanji —lo llamó Chopper—, ¿tienes más botellas vacías?

—Oh, sí… —Al ritmo con el cual bebía el espadachín, tener varias botellas vacías al día no era inverosímil.

—¿Qué tal vas con eso? —investigó Usopp con interés científico, después de todo la planta la había descubierto él. De una manera un poco accidentada porque casi había sido devorada por ella en el Archipiélago Bowin, pero el punto es que él la había descubierto y eso no se ponía en tela de juicio.

—Hasta ahora tiene muchas propiedades curativas, es un excelente analgésico… sin embargo debo estudiar qué clase de efectos secundarios tiene y eso es lo más difícil —comentó con alegría.

El Nuevo Mundo era un lugar maravilloso, con una fauna y flora muy particular que esperaba a ser explorada. Sin ir más lejos, el mismo mar que los conducía a destino, volvía a tener uno de esos erráticos e impredecibles proceder que Nami necesitó solucionar de inmediato antes de acabar en el fondo de una fosa marina.

…

Subió hasta el puesto de vigilancia y fue en el preciso momento que arrojó las katana sobre las mantas que volvió a oír esa voz chillona. Había sido una queja. Miró hacia atrás, como si esperase encontrar a Brook allí o _a alguien._

—_No es manera de tratarme, forro… después de todo lo que hago por vos._

—¡¿Qué carajo?! —dejó el plato sobre el suelo y tomó a Wadô Ichimonji poniéndose en guardia. Buscaba con la mirada algún enemigo escondido, quizás, la "sombra" que comenzaba a amedrentarlo, aunque alguien como él jamás admitiera semejante disparate.

—_No, por ahí no me agarrés que me hacés cosquillitas, boludo_ —rió.

Zoro, en ese punto, miró lo que tenía en la mano y pudo verlo. Acaso, ¿estaba alucinando o Wadô Ichimonji tenía una… boca? Sí, podía verla, hasta ese momento desconocía que la tuviera. Un momento, ¿desde cuándo le había comenzado a parecer normal que una katana tuviera boca? Aceptaba, eso sí, que en el nuevo mundo había gente muy loca, con habilidades aún más extravagantes que las personalidades variopintas, como una mujer que podía convertirse en armas, pero de ahí a…

—¿Qué mierda?

—_Que me hacés cosquillas, boludo._

—¿W-Wadô?

—_El que viste y calza._

Se rascó la cabeza y, acto seguido, arrojó la katana sobre las mantas de nuevo, como si con eso pudiera, o bien comprobar que efectivamente su katana había empezado a hablar (sonaba tan estúpido en su cabeza) o bien para alejarse de esa cosa endemoniada. Porque, como decían las viejas, debía ser cosa del demonio, sin dudas.

—_¡Ey! ¡Como me tires de nuevo así ya vas a ver, me desfilo…_—amenazó, ofendido—_ y después vas a tener que cortar a tus enemigos con el culo, espadachín del ano._

—¿Qué mierda? —volvió a decir, arrodillándose para mirar más de cerca su katana. Volvió a rascarse la cabeza y a repetir "¿Qué mierda?" unas tres veces más como si dicho mantra lo librase de esa pesadilla atroz que estaba padeciendo despierto.

—_Ya, ¿podrías dejar de decir la palabra _mierda_? Estás empezando a herir mis sentimientos —_gimoteó.

—Esto debe ser cosa de alguna _akuma no mi_, seguro —asintió—, alguien le hizo algo a mi katana y… o quizás a mí y…

—_¿Podrías dejar de hablar solo, también? Estás empezando a asustarme, ¿te volviste loco, Zoro?_

—¡¿Y desde cuándo es normal hablar con una katana?! ¡Claro que me estoy volviendo loco!

—_Han pasado tantos años, Zoro… tantos años_ —hubo cierta presunción en esas palabras—, _nuestro lazo es… especial._

—¡Especial mis cojones, las armas no hablan, son armas!

—_Decime, ¿vos sos hiriente por naturaleza o solo porque tu mamá no quiso darte la teta de chiquito? ¡Qué malo!_

—¡Zoro! —se escuchó la voz de Luffy desde abajo—¡Nami dice que vayas preparándote, que en media hora tocaremos tierra firme!

Zoro sudaba e hiperventilaba, sin dudarlo tomó las otras dos katana para colocárselas en la cintura y aferrando, no sin cierto recelo, a Wadô Ichimonji de la empuñadura, bajó corriendo. Quien primero lo vio fue Franky, dio un paso hacia atrás, tratando de salir de su camino, porque el espadachín lucía desencajado y fuera de sí.

—¡Habla! —le ordenó a Wadô Ichimonji mientras extendía el brazo para dejarla ante la mirada estupefacta del cyborg. Necesitaba que alguien más le dijera si estaba enloqueciendo o… si estaba enloqueciendo. Otra explicación no le encontraba.

—¡P-Pues, no sé qué quieres que diga, _man_! —Franky se replegó contra el borde de la baranda, mirando el agua extenderse a lo bajo, pensando en la sensata posibilidad de saltar por la borda. No estaban muy lejos de la costa, podría nadar.

—¡Tú no, imbécil! —reprendió el espadachín con los ojos inyectados de sangre—¡Le digo a la katana!

—¡¿Eh?!

—¿Qué pasa, Zoro? —Luffy apareció por uno de los laterales del barco, ya preparado con un disfraz improvisado y escarbándose la nariz—¡Habla! —hizo lo mismo que con Franky, solo que a diferencia del cyborg, quien por cierto había saltado por la borda escapando de la ira del espadachín, Luffy rió, muy divertido con el juego nuevo que se le presentaba. Zoro sí que sabía sorprenderlo gratamente.

—¡¿Es un juego nuevo?!

—¡Ningún juego! —Miró la empuñadura bien de cerca—¡¿Por qué no hablas?!

—Porque las katana no hablan, Zoro tonto —dijo Luffy con un tono de obviedad insultante por tratarse de él, y riendo despreocupado.

Zoro chistó y se alejó de él tratando de buscar consuelo en algún otro nakama. Entró al cuarto del navegante, estampando la puerta de tal manera que se salió un poco de sus bisagras, Nami dio un respingo en el asiento y pensó en replicar semejante entrada, diciéndole que no le importaba lo muy engorroso que fuera vigilar a Luffy, iría igual; sin embargo el espadachín no le dio tiempo a reiterar nada.

—Habla, maldita seas.

Nami arqueó las cejas, porque ante ella estaba Zoro hablándole a su katana como si fuera algo de todos los días. Pestañeó, extrañada.

—¿Qué pasa, Zoro? ¿Qué-? —El espadachín la calló con tan solo un gesto, extendió la palma de su mano de una manera muy grosera.

—¿Por qué no hablas?

—_Porque no tengo nada para decir, ¿nunca escuchaste la frase "si no tienes nada bueno para decir, mejor mantente callado?" bueno, la mía es "es preferible quedarte callado y que piensen que sos idiota a hablar y demostrarlo". Deberías aplicarlo, haceme caso, te cambiará la vida._

—¡JA! —terció el espadachín ante la mirada de la navegante que oscilaba entre la suspicacia y la preocupación—Lo escuchaste, ¿cierto?

—¿A… A Luffy riendo? —preguntó con el temor de estar dando la respuesta equivocada—Lleva media hora riendo de… —se quedó con las palabras en la boca, Zoro había dado la media vuelta para bajar por la escalerilla del Sunny.

Se levantó de la silla y lo siguió con la mirada, _allí iba_, con la katana en la mano, sin quitarle los ojos de encima y, en apariencias, hablándole.

—¡Zoro! —Nami lo llamó a lo lejos y el espadachín volteó—¡Te olvidas el _paquete_! —señaló hacia atrás, y en ese momento algo se estiró como chicle, Luffy se había agarrado de la baranda y se propulsó hasta tocar la arena.

No caminaron a la par, porque Zoro no parecía estar de humor, iba unos metros más adelante, hablando solo y diciendo algo de que "seguro todo es por una _akuma no mi_". Luffy no le dio demasiada importancia a ese costado intratable e insocial de su primer tripulante, lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que en ese estado lo mejor era darle espacio. Lo había aprendido gracias a Nami, cuando ella tenía lo que Sanji había bautizado como "sus días femeninos". Lo malo es que Nami estaba en "sus días femeninos" los 365 del año, era mujer después de todo, y la estupidez crónica de su capitán y sus compañeros nada tenía que ver con su ciclo menstrual.

Zoro trató de ignorar todo el asunto absurdo de la katana, creyendo con ahínco que si hacía de cuenta de que el problema no existía, en verdad no existiría. La psicología era una farsa. Pero no funcionó, ni funcionaría si Wadô Ichimonji seguía hablando y cantando. No paró un segundo, su frase trillada y robada sobre mantenerse callado no había sido aplicada. Ya en el pueblo, Wadô estaba en todo su apogeo, pero nadie parecía reparar en que ese hombre de cabello verde –llamativo de por sí- llevaba consigo un arma que cantaba canciones burdas de piratas, que versaban sobre los atributos femeninos y soltaba piropos a cuanta dama se le cruzara que ni Sanji podría igualarlo en lo que le quedara de vida.

—¿Puedes callarte? Estás empezando a fastidiarme.

—_¡Mami, como me gustaría ser tanga! _—le gritó a una mujer de proporciones babilónicas—_¡para perderme en esas nalgas!_

—¡¿Puedes callarte?!

—Pero si estoy callado.

—No era para ti, Luffy.

En ese punto reparó en que no estaba solo, miró a su capitán dándose cuenta de que hasta ese momento no había reparado en él. Es decir, Luffy no se había metido en ningún problema. Eso a su vez le llevó a darse cuenta de que, quien en verdad estaba cuidando al otro, no era él, sino Luffy.

—¿Qué pasa, Luffy?

—Nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Ve a hacer de las tuyas, desbarata algún puesto de comida, cómete algo sin permiso, dile a algún marine que serás el nuevo rey de los piratas, o algo… estás actuando raro —una débil sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios—, ¿no estás aburrido? —Para esas alturas Luffy ya estaría armando jaleo a su estilo.

—No, así me estoy divirtiendo. —La seriedad en su capitán era demasiado inusual.

—Caminando a mi lado sin hablar… —chistó—tanto silencio es extraño.

—Llevas una hora hablando solo, Zoro —corrigió el capitán—, no sé con qué o con quién, pero créeme… nunca me divertí tanto como ahora — fingió—. Incluso más que esa vez que tuvimos que escapar desnudos de la marina.

Zoro lo recordaba, pero no como un episodio gracioso, sino como uno horroroso. Luffy había querido nadar desnudo en una piscina enorme, claro, dejando de lado su pequeño inconveniente con su _akuma no mi, _porque allí las piletas siempre eran llenadas con agua de mar por algún estúpido sentido de hospitalidad turística. Lo demás nunca podía acordarse muy bien cómo se había dado, pero Luffy tenía la capacidad, que nadie más tenía, de convencerlo y arrastrarlo a sus idioteces. Acabó desnudo, nadando a la luz de la luna, evitando que su capitán se ahogara en una piscina de poco menos de dos metros de profundidad, cuando descubrieron que se habían metido en un hotel que tenía hospedado a todo un cuartel de marines.

Lo siguiente ocurrió como en una película, lucharon desnudos, para tratar de apartar la mayor cantidad de enemigos, pero cuando el número fue en aumento, y junto a los bajos rangos empezaron a aparecer marines de mayor nivel, emplearon el plan C, que era escapar en vez de gastar energía inútilmente.

Nami les pegó muy fuerte cuando aparecieron en el Sunny desnudos y con medio Marineford detrás, pero como no tenían tiempo para vestirse, izaron las velas y pusieron el barco en marcha tal como habían llegado al barco y al mundo. Pudor era una palabra que esos dos no conocían.

—¿Te sientes bien, Zoro? —La pregunta de Luffy le hizo volver en sí. No contestó, compró lo que tenía que comprar y volvieron al Sunny envueltos en un escalofriante silencio a medias. A medias porque Wadô no dejaba de hablar.

—_¿Qué pasa? ¿Te noto turbado, Zoro_? —le preguntó—_¿Hay alguna pena que te aqueje? _—contuvo la risa—_¡La puta, que sofisticado sueno!_

—Cierra la puta boca. No era para ti Luffy —aclaró enseguida.

—_Seguí ignorándome, haciendo de cuenta que no existo, pero por mucho que lo hagas, yo voy a seguir estando acá. Se cae de maduro…_

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Qué cosa qué? —preguntó Luffy.

—Nada —Zoro negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba la escalerilla para empezar a subir. El sol ya se estaba ocultando y sobre cubierta los recibió Robin.

—_¡Oh, pero qué pedazo de hembra! ¡Eh, Zoro! ¿Ya te la tiraste a esta?_

—¿Quieres que te arroje por la borda?

—Ciertamente no, espadachín-san.

—No te lo decía a ti —señaló su katana, dándose cuenta de inmediato de lo idiota que debía parecer. Robin solo alzó una ceja.

—_No me digas que sos puto. Debí sospecharlo_ —se apenó— _tantos enfrentamientos con ese cocinero no han de ser en vano, ¿cierto? Pero si me preguntás a mí…_

—¡No te pregunté nada ni soy puto!

—Vale, espadachín_-san_, sé que eres muy hombre. Eso no cambiará por simples preferencias sexuales —dijo la arqueóloga tratando de tener todo el tacto necesario para tocar un tema tan difícil como ese, con su nakama más difícil.

—_Si me preguntás… _—continuó Wadô, ajeno a la furia de su dueño—_yo creo que tenés más chances con el narigón, ese tiene pinta de que le van las cosas de homosexuales gay. El cocinero es una histérica y tu capitán solo tiene una cosa en su cabeza, y no es cerebro te puedo asegurar…_

—Luffy quiere ser el Rey de los Piratas, ¿qué con eso? —le contestó a Wadô en pos de defender al chico.

—Por eso todos estamos aquí, espadachín-san, para ayudarlo a cumplir su sueño.

—Sí… —murmuró con inapetencia, cansando mentalmente de entablar múltiples conversaciones. Siguió su camino tratando de alejarse de sus nakama antes de que acabaran pensando como él, que se había vuelto loco.

—_El cyborg es de metal y el reno es un reno_.

—¡Vaya, cuánta sabiduría! —terció con ironía—el reno es un reno, y no me digas… el esqueleto es un esqueleto.

—_Pero si te va la zoofilia y la necrofilia, todo bien, he, todo bien._

—¡No, no me van ninguna de las dos!

—Yo sabía que eras gay, marimo —por supuesto eso no lo había dicho Wadô, no podía ser otro que Sanji—Mejor, las dos serán para mí. Lunes, martes y miércoles: Robin —apuntó—; jueves, viernes y sábados, Nami —sonrió embobado—"y el séptimo día descansó".

—¡Piérdete en tu jodida cocina, cocinero!

—_Ey, Zoro, ¿yo también puedo decirte marimo?_

—¡No!

—¿Qué mierda le pasa? —chistó Sanji, dándole una pitada a su cigarrillo y viéndole la espalda.

—No lo sé, pero yo tampoco pude hablar con él —Robin apareció por el costado en compañía de su capitán.

—Ha estado actuando raro todo el día —Luffy parecía triste por el revés—, si tanto le molesta andar conmigo podría decirlo en vez de aparentar demencia, porque loco y todo a mí me gusta que me acompañe —cerró los ojos por un breve instante y suspiró. —Así que si busca que yo no quiera ir más con él, va a tener que intentar con otra cosa.

Sanji torció una sonrisa de descreimiento.

—Por mucho que el marimo se queje, le encanta cuidarte el culo. En todos los sentidos —afirmó con un gesto algo pícaro—. Bah, debería cuidártelo de él mismo —rió, ante su propia agudeza mental que no tenía nada que envidiarle a la de Wadô Ichimonji, claro, si las katana tuvieran cerebro, algo de lo que en ese momento, diría Zoro si lo escuchara hablar, carecía el cocinero—. Ni siquiera ha tocado el plato que se llevó. Cuando fui a buscarlo al puesto, estaba intacto… no probó bocado.  
—No sé qué está pasando, pero… —Robin dejó las palabras flotando en el aire.

—Reunión urgente —dijo Luffy calándose el sombrero. Sanji asintió.

—Iré a buscar a los demás —se ofreció ella.

—Nos reuniremos en la cocina —dijo Sanji arrojando la colilla en uno de los tantos ceniceros improvisados que había por el barco.

…

Llevaba alrededor de media hora tratando de explicarle a una katana por qué no era un homosexual gay -que en tal caso era redundante- sin que pudieran llegar a un consenso, se hartó cuando Wadô acabó gritándole que era un trisexual no asumido. Vio una nariz asomándose por la rendija de la puerta del vigía y supo de inmediato de quién se trataba. Se preguntó desde hacia cuánto que Usopp estaba allí, sin que él lo hubiera advertido antes.

—Habla, ¿cuánto escuchaste? —El tirador terminó de subir lo que le faltaba y extendió las manos clamando por piedad— ¿Desde cuándo te hiciste espía?

—N-No te estaba espiando, solo que… —se rascó la cabeza, desacomodándose el sombrero—, mierda, detesto perder —suspiró—. Vengo como vocero oficial del grupo —se aclaró la voz con un ligero carraspeo—, creemos que estás actuando raro y queremos saber por qué… —sus piernas amenazaron con dejarlo arrodillado en el suelo suplicando por su vida cuando Zoro solo frunció el ceño. A él se le había fruncido otra "cosa" del espanto.

Fue un momento de lucidez para Zoro, viéndole a la cara se dio cuenta de que si a alguien podía confesarle su secreto, era a él. Por extraño que sonara, no se sentía tan solo en su locura. Aunque había obvias diferencias, porque creía que Sogeking era un juego de Usopp, en cambio Wadô Ichimonji parecía ser real, el peor de sus demonios.

Se tomó unos cuantos segundos -y unos cuantos tragos- antes de decidir en silencio qué grado de sinceridad emplearía para con su compañero. Empezó con lentitud, nombrando a Sogeking, luego diciendo algo sobre que las _akuma no mi_ en verdad eran una maldición, que en el Nuevo Mundo había muchos misterios que desconocían, que trataría de beber menos…

Usopp era lo suficientemente listo para saber leer entre líneas lo que le ocurría a su amigo. Se armó de paciencia, igual, para dejarle discurrir al respecto alrededor de media hora. Cuando pudo hablar, ya no sentía temor a la situación, sino cierta complicidad. ¿Valía sentirse halagado de ser el confidente del ex cazador de piratas?

—¿Y desde cuando empezó a hablarte?

Zoro frunció levemente el ceño, jamás le había dado a entender que algo así ocurría, pero recién se daba cuenta de que Usopp había captado el meollo del asunto sin demasiada dificultad.

—Un par de días, pero en realidad hoy es como que… —chistó—no sé cómo explicarlo.

—… que lo aceptaste —cooperó—, digamos: que admitiste su presencia; que sabes que está ahí aunque no quieras que esté.

—Claro —espetó con energía, una inusitada alegría por sentir algo similar al forzado sosiego. Usopp no lo veía como a un loco, pero tampoco lo observaba como alguien normal que podía sentir pena por él, ni tampoco lo eximia de la etiquetación de enajenado mental. Nada preocupante tomando en cuenta cual era la tripulación en la que viajaban.

—Bien, es importante saberlo —alzó los hombros con nerviosismo, se había puesto en cuclillas y ahora sentía las piernas adormecidas—, nos tranquilizará saber que no te meterás durante la noche en el cuarto para matarnos mientras dormimos en algún ritual satánico.

Por esa expresión supo que, primero, tenía a todos preocupados por su extraño proceder y, segundo, que Usopp tenía la obligación moral para con los demás de contarles lo que habían hablado. Se sintió traicionado, pero una parte de él comprendía que ellos eran como una gran familia. Esconder y guardarse algo así era impensable.

Debía dejarlo, debía permitirle a Usopp que cumpliera con su rol de bocón, por mucho que a ambos les pesara. No lo dejarían en paz hasta sonsacarle información, ni tampoco Usopp parecía dispuesto a recelar dicha información.

No le pidió que guardara silencio, no lo amenazó de muerte, sabiendo incluso que dicha amenaza sería suficiente para lograr su silencio durante algún tiempo; porque en el fondo quería ser ayudado, aunque jamás lo reconociera. También sabía que no importaba todo lo que hiciera para solucionar ese pequeño problema sin ayuda, Luffy encontraría la manera -extraña o improbable, pero la encontraría- de no dejarlo solo en tal empresa.

Sin esperar, pero dándole el lugar a hacerlo, Usopp se fue sin ser detenido. No pasaron muchas horas, pero sí aletargadas en el tiempo y por ende exasperantes, hasta que escuchó movimiento en la cubierta.

La voz de Sanji atravesó el ruido del mar.

—¡Eso te pasa por alcohólico, imbécil!

Zoro rechinó los dientes y apretó su katana, la cual exhaló un hondo quejido de malestar trayéndolo de vuelta a la dolorosa realidad. ¿Y si todo era un sueño? ¿Y si todo era producto de algún gas nocivo ingerido en alguna isla? No en vano se contaba que cerca de allí había una isla que despedía gases nocivos. Sin embargo no actuó con violencia, había algo en el tono empleado por el cocinero que no sonaba burlón. Sanji sabía usar diferentes tonos para con él, siempre sarcástico, punzante, fastidioso, pero en esa ocasión solo había sonado a un ligero reproche. ¿Preocupación? Se le parecía bastante, como el regaño de un hermano mayor.

—Zoro, baja, por favor —la dulce voz del doctor del barco llegó a él como un bálsamo curativo. Podía confiar en él, seguro que tenía alguna medicina para quitarle ese mal. Cuando la cabeza del espadachín se asomó, Chopper le regaló una sonrisa nerviosa—Todo es por efecto de la droga, estarás bien.

Zoro se limitó a asentir con ecuanimidad, como si no estuvieran hablando de un asunto que le resultaba incómodo, sino de algo trivial. Miró a Wadô en su mano y este (o esta, sería mejor decir) pareció adivinar las intenciones de los humanos, o reno, porque en realidad Chopper sería el responsable de que él dejara de existir.

—_Supongo que…_ —murmuró la katana—_esta es nuestra despedida, mi joven Padawan._

—Sí, supongo —una ligera sensación opresora y angustiante se anidó en su pecho.

—_Hasta aquí llegué, pero ¡ey!_ —intentó sonar convincente—_no dejaré de ser lo que soy, ¿verdad?_

—Supongo… —tragó saliva y pestañeó, como un intento fútil de alejar esa incómoda sensación.

—_En fin… espero que seas un chico bueno._

—Supongo… —estaba alelado, no era algo común una despedida de ese estilo con un objeto inanimado. Se sentía como el niño que debe despedir un juguete viejo y rajado, porque su madre ya está harta de acumular porquerías en el desván.

—_Yo siempre estaré aquí y seré tu katana_ —aseguró con incomodidad—, _siempre estaré afilada y lista para cortar a tus enemigos._

—Supongo…

—_La hemos pasado bien, mientras duró…_

—Supongo…

—_¿Y no piensas decir otra cosa además de _supongo_? Mierda, me cuesta horrores cumplir con el papel sentimentaloide, ¡poné algo de vos también! Que esta despedida va a ser un asco y tiene que ser de la puta madre. ¡Carajo, que no se te cae una lágrima, estás muerto por dentro! ¡Sos de piedra!_

—Es que no sé qué decir.

—_No digas nada_ —dijo con cierto aire rimbombante—, _y solo bésame _—inmediatamente empezó a reír con estruendo simulando ruidos flatulentos.

Zoro frunció el ceño, arrojó la katana y bajó cuanto antes para ponerse de inmediato bajo el tratamiento de Chopper y así poder librarse de esa maldición. Si Wadô Ichimonji hubiera sido otro tipo de katana, quizás hubiera confundido su alma con la de su mejor amiga, pero por suerte no se parecían en nada, porque ya bastante le costaba la idea de perder esa incondicional compañía. Esa molesta y persistente compañía que solo él podía oír y padecer.

Así debería sentirse Usopp.

Desde ese día, aparte del largo proceso de desintoxicación que debía atravesar, Zoro fue sobre advertido del contenido de las botellas sin etiquetas. Reprendió vivazmente al cocinero por semejante irresponsabilidad, pero Sanji reprendió al espadachín por semejante idiotez. Mientras que Chopper había tratado de calmarlos, recibiendo a cambio el reproche de los dos por sus extraños experimentos. Así que no tardó en ser Usopp el gran culpable de todo, y la rueda volvía a girar.

Que sí la culpa la tenía Zoro por beber sin cuidado de una botella sin etiqueta, que si la culpa la tenía Sanji por limitarse a quitarle la etiqueta, creyendo que eso sería suficiente para el cociente intelectual de Zoro, que si la culpa era de Usopp y Chopper por haber subido esa extraña planta con sus semillas. Lo único que sacaron en limpio fue que era menester hacer las correspondientes etiquetas con cinta para pegar en las botellas vacías que serían llenadas con el extraño y ambarino brebaje médico. Dichas botellas ahora tenían un solo lugar que era la pequeña enfermería, al menos hasta que Chopper terminara quejándose por la reducción de su ya de por sí reducido espacio. Sin embargo había algo que a Zoro le fastidiaba en tanta quietud mental, extraño sería decir que lo echaba de menos, pero se preguntaba si esa soledad que lo aquejaba se debía a algún efecto secundario indeseable. Debía serlo, porque Soledad era un nombre que le hubiera caído como anillo al dedo de ser mujer. Se sentía cómodo en íntima comunión consigo mismo y detestaba pasar demasiado tiempo junto a alguien, a excepción que ese alguien fuera su capitán, y por más que le buscaba una razón lógica a esto, llevaba años navegando junto a él y no lo comprendía. Por eso le dio vueltas al asunto durante unas pocas semanas. Y no había pasado un mes cuando golpeó la puerta de la enfermería. El reno supo que le saldría con un pedido inusual, porque no era normal que una persona tan directa como Zoro diera demasiadas vueltas para solicitar algo.

—… y por eso me preguntaba si no tienes… no tienes un poco de esa medicina.

—¡Zoro, te has vuelto adicto! —exclamó el reno, preocupado por naturaleza. No es que los renos fueran seres "preocupantes", no, sino que por ser doctor; valía lo mismo haber sido humano, reno o vegetal.

—Solo un poco, Chopper… solo necesito un poco…

Chopper suspiró llevándose una palma de su mano semi-humana a la frente. El tratamiento, lejos, parecía estar cerca de terminar, por el contrario, recién se daba cuenta de que acababa de comenzar. ¿Qué tenía de malo el querer sentirse como un niño pequeño con un amigo imaginario?

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**[SPOILERS] Debería haberlo incluido a Law (sin olvidar a Momo y Kin), pero este fic lo empecé en diciembre, concretamente para el 9 que es el cumpleaños de Yageni. En ese entonces los Mugi todavía seguían en Punk Hazard; cuidé, de hecho, que la trama estuviera situada en algún momento alterno antes de dicho arribo, es decir, apenas entran al Nuevo Mundo y antes de llegar a Punk Hazard. [/SPOILERS]**

**Muchas gracias por leer ^^, o mejor sería decir: muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Prometo, la próxima vez, traer un fic más serio.**

* * *

Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


End file.
